ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Back and Goes to the Future (videogame)
Back and Goes to the Future: The Videogame é o primeiro e possivelmente unico videogame de Back and Goes to the Future. Sinopse Após GL ser sequestrado por Green e ser obrigado a retornar para 1930 com Green, caberá a MT voltar para 1930 e resgatar GL com alguns mistérios. Enredo 2013 - Prológo 1 GL estava arrumando os circuitos da máquina do tempo, ele logo então se vira e encontra Green. Green puxa GL, para máquina do tempo e os teleporta para 1930, mas sem querer, durante o teleporte joga a máquina do tempo no portal para 2013. MT chega ali e pergunta onde GL está. 2013 - "A Badly Love Situation!" MT procura GL, ele não encontra ninguem. Ele encontra máquina do tempo marcando que esteve em 1930, MT pensou que GL estaria lá, então pegou suas coisas e entrou na máquina do tempo. Em seguida, vai para 1930. 1930 - "A Badly Love Situation!" MT encontra planos de GL largados no chão, e então os lê. Ele vê que estava tudo rasgado, e com planos dizendo mais sobre a máquina do tempo. MT caminha um pouco por Wikia em 1930, e logo encontra Drake White. Drake diz que MT é parecido com alguem (referindo-se á Leonard), MT então pergunta onde está GL. Drake diz que GL ainda está em casa, mas MT acaba lembrando que esta em 1930, e não achará o GL original na casa do próprio GL. MT caminha um pouquinho e decide procura-lo na torre do relógio, ele encontra Green, Green diz que não sabe onde GL está. MT poem seu hoverboard no chão, e começa a procurar por GL por toda cidade. Ele encontra então GL amarrado preso em um armazém, MT solta GL e pergunta o que houve. Green pega uma pedra e toca na cabeça de MT, o fazendo desmaiado. Green pega GL e o joga em um caminhão, MT levanta e os vê. MT larga rápidamente seu Hoverboard e vai indo atrás do caminhão, Green vai jogando coisas em MT. MT pega um taco de baseball que Green tinha jogado, ele pega as chaves do caminhão, desligando o caminhão. MT abre as portas de trás e pega GL, então vai indo embora. Mas Green pega as chaves que MT tinha largado, e vai atrás deles com o caminhão. Ela ia atropelar MT, mas acabou falhando ao PH aparecer com o seu relógio. PH teleporta MT e GL para 2013, deixando Green no local. 2013 - "A Badly Love Situation!" MT e GL acabam caindo no local teleportado por PH. E logo, Green aparece com a máquina do tempo. GL atira uma pedra em Green, mas ela desvia e pega GL pela gola e o poem na máquina do tempo. MT se segura na máquina, e o mesmo teleporta no tempo, Randy e PH pulam juntos de MT. 1930 - "A Badly Love Situation!" Green sem querer bate em uma árvore, e desmaia na batida, GL é jogado para o fim da máquina, e MT, PH e Randy pegam GL. Eles atiram Green pela máquina, e voam até 2013. Mas Green promete, vingança, e rouba a arma de um policial. Ela começa a matar a todos, e destruir a biomas. Terminando a parte "A Badly Love Situation!". 2013A - "The Alternative Earth" Começa com MT, GL e os outros voltando para 2013. MT vai até sua casa, mas então ele percebe que tudo está sumido. Ele pega uma foto e começa a vê-la, e vê apenas um poço com ele. Ele começa a ser apagado do poço, GL e o resto na máquina do tempo puxam MT para dentro. E vão para 1930A. 1930A - "The Alternative Earth" Eles vão 5 minutos antes de retornarem para 2013, e se escondem atrás de uma árvore, percebendo MT, PH e Randy pegando GL e jogando Green da máquina. Eles vão para 2013, e os originais estão vendo Green, e então notam Green chutando um policial e pegando uma arma, atirando em todos e biomas diferentes. MT pula em Green, GL poem algemas nela. Green joga MT, GL e PH longe. Ela pega GL e vai indo até a máquina do tempo. Sem querer, pondo uma data de destino alternativa e GL e Green vão para essa data. MT e Randy pulam, mas PH erra quando pula e cai numa poça de lama. PH teleporta até os usuários. 1643 - "The Alternative Earth" Eles chegam em 1643, GL chuta Green, mas GL cai da máquina. PH pega GL pelo pé, GL está quase caindo. Green chuta MT e Randy, os jogando longe. GL pega Randy que pega MT, e em seguida Green nota GL quase caindo. Então pega uma Grappling Hook e atira em GL, o puxando para ela. Green levando GL se teleporta para o castelo de 1643. MT, Randy e PH usando a máquina do tempo vão até a porta do castelo. Um cavaleiro está vigiando quem entra, MT atira o bastão de baseball que usou em "A Badly Love Situation", assim desmaiando o cavaleiro. MT, Randy e PH entram no castelo usando partes da armadura do cavaleiro. Então é descoberto, que Green infeitiçou GL, e o fez ama-la. Então o Rei pergunta se Green quer amar GL pelo resto de sua vida, Green concorda. GL está prestes a dizer sim, mas MT atira uma pedra na cabeça dele, o fazendo acordar pra real. GL diz não, Green fica muito irritada então pega a arma que usou em 1930A, e começou a atirar em todos. Randy pegou o escudo do mesmo cavaleiro que perdeu a armadura e ferramentas, Randy então atirou um tiro contra Green usando o escudo. Green cai no chão, e GL vai até eles. Os usuários poem Green em uma cama dentro da máquina do tempo. 1930B - "The Alternative Earth" Eles largam Green num banco, e retornam para 2013. Green começa a chorar, mas o GL de 1930B aparece e pergunta porque Green está chorando. Green e GL começam uma amizade, e então GL convida Green para ir ao cinema com ele. Green aceita, e durante o processo da máquina do tempo, GL (original) pega uma foto sua com MT, PH e Randy, mas a foto muda e mostra ele beijando Green em um casamento. GL empurra MT, o fazendo parar o processo, mas eles retornam para 2013. 2013C - "White Year" Começa com MT, PH e Randy retornando para 2013. GL não está mais na máquina do tempo, MT nota pela janela, uma versão alternativa de Jenny, sua namorada. MT pula pela janela e pergunta a Jenny, onde GL foi. Jenny responde dizendo que GL é o presidente e fundador de Wikia Ben 10. MT e o resto são espantados, e vão juntos de Jenny caminhando pela cidade. Eles encontram a casa de GL, que é agora uma fortaleza branca com detalhes luxuosos. A equipe entra, e encontra GL e Green almoçando. Eles espantam, estão GL vê eles e manda a policia prende-los por invasão de casas. Randy os poem em um escudo, e puxa GL pela gola. Green puxa GL pelo braço, PH ajuda Randy e pega GL, Green cai no chão. Jenny chuta Green, e a equipe (MT, PH e Randy) entram na máquina do tempo com GL, e vão para 1930B 1930C - "White Year" 2 minutos antes de GL e Green irem ao cinema. MT fala á GL, que o filme foi cancelado. Green se irrita com MT, MT joga Green no lixo, GL (1930B) começa a atacar MT. Randy ajuda MT, Leonard e Drake (2013C; onde não foram mortos, e foram presos no hospicio por saberem o que houve para ocorrer GL como presidente e Green como sua esposa), Leonard pega uma pedra e bate na cabeça de Green. GL (2013C) começa a mudar, e some. GL (original) aparece no lugar de GL (2013C), eles retornam para 2013 então. 2013 - "Time Warp" PH e Randy voltam para suas casas, GL e MT começam a falar sobre a máquina do tempo. Mas em um momento sobre a discussão, é encontrado Green velha saindo de um carro, e devolve Black e White para GL. Ela diz que foi um prazer cuidar deles enquanto GL viajava. GL estranha-se, e VG sai do carro, revelando ser marido de Green desta vez. Eles chamam Bob para o local, Bob retorna com eles para casa. MT e GL se espantam ao verem a cena inteira, GL e MT entram na casa White, poucos segundos depois, uma luz azul aparece. MT e GL vão olhar, e encontram a máquina do tempo na cor vermelha, dela sai MT de 2035, MT (2035) vai falando para GL situações que devem resolver. Outra máquina do tempo amarela aparece, e dela sai MT de 2083, ele fala para eles resolverem as situações em 2083, MT de 2083 e 2035 começam a brigar por quem vai resolver situações primeiro. Então uma máquina do tempo preta aparece, e dela sai Shadow MT de 2058, eles começam a brigar. MT e GL entram na atual máquina do tempo, e voltam no tempo, dizendo uma palavra. "Existe tempo para qualquer coisa." Personagens Principais *MT Tennyson (jogável; protagonista) *GL White (jogável no ultimo nível) *Green (antagonista) *PH Henrique *Randy' XD *Drake White (1930) Curiosidades *É o primeiro jogo de Back and Goes to the Future. *É baseado em Back to the Future: The Game. Categoria:Videogames Categoria:Jogos